Unchained
by sammikodes
Summary: After running from something horrible Emma Swan is kept in the care of Regina Mills and her son Henry. Together they begin to connect and unfold a devastating thing about Emma's real identity that she hadn't known, or was it something she was afraid to admit? Will Emma trust herself to allow Regina to help her and accept who she is and what she feels? Or destroy her?


**Unchained**

 _[[Author's Note: So, this actually is probably a lot different than the request was hoping for... Because I'm aiming to turn this into a plausible fanfic if wanted ^_^]]_

Heavy breathing could be heard through the cold night as she ran through the woods. Glancing back over her shoulder as often as she could, Emma panicked. Her face pale as her golden locks shone in the moonlight as it guided her a pathway. The sound of the wolves nearby caused her heart to race and adrenaline to kick in.

Catching herself off guard she tripped over a root that was uprooted from the ground. Falling into the muk Emma struggled to push herself up. But the sound of the pack coming for her was the only thing that kept her going.

"Ooooh Emma…" A woman's voice called out to her over the loud howling. "You can't hide from us." The voice taunted, almost alluring.

Shaken up Emma didn't stop. She continued to run until she couldn't no more as the sun was trading places with the moon. She froze staring up at the sky. Her hand curled around her wrist as blood and mud coated her ragged clothes and skin. A final breath as her eyes grew heavy and Emma felt her body collapsing beneath her.

Standing in front of the mirror of her hallway, Regina smiled at her reflection as she finished prepping herself for the day. One earring after another she hooked into her ears until they dangled above her shoulders. Reaching for her caramel apple colored lipstick she heard her son going out into the backyard.

"Henry, dear, please don't get all dirty while in your uniform." Her voice rose but elegantly. Applying the lipstick she saw he hadn't closed the sliding door. "Henry." She said walking over with long strides towards the door. "Hen-" She froze at the sight.

Her son stood a few feet away from what looked like a body in their own backyard. "Henry, get away from there." She panicked as her footing picked up to meet by his side. Scooping him up into her arms, pressing him against her navel. A look of horror painted her face.

Regina's eyes hadn't lifted from the golden haired woman that laid in her backyard. Stained from dried up blood and mud Regina pushed Henry towards the door. "Go get my phone." She said meeting him from nutshell brown to hazel eyes.

"But… the woman… what do we do?" Henry asked quizzically. "She looks hurt." Henry's eyes glanced back over towards her.

Regina scooped her hand over his cheek to match their eyes, "I know, we are going to call for help. Now, again, please Henry get my phone."

Taking off after his mother's words the brunette stood tall. Running her hands over her black pencil skirt. Walking slowly over towards the woman she lowered herself beside her. Looking her over to see if she was breathing. "Ma'am," Regina spoke up worriedly. "Ma'am are you alright?" she tried again. Moving her hand to push the golden curls out of the woman's face.

Emma's breathing caused her chest to rise slowly. Eyes moving under lids at the voice that called her attention. A voice so angelic like that warmed her from the cold. Feeling a soft hand braise across her cheek Emma used what strength she had to raise her hand. Resting it gently on the one that locked itself in her hair.

Regina's heart raced when she realized the woman was alive. Spooked at her touch despite the gentleness of her touch. Swallowing back she tilted her head slightly giving a small smile. "Ma'am, can you hear me?"

"Emma." She muttered ghostly under her breath. Her eyes began to flutter open slowly as she greeted the brunette with a smile.

"Sorry, what was that dear?" Regina asked, her eyes shifting back and forth before they locked with emerald ones. Seeing the smile that warmed itself upon the woman's face Regina couldn't help but to return it.

"My name…" Emma said raspily, "...is Emma." She said a little louder though her voice still sounded scratchy.

"Mom! I got your phone." Henry said rushing to his mother's side. Pausing briefly as he realized that she was beside the woman. Seeing that she was awake and moving Henry felt relieved. "Is she okay?" he asked handing Regina her phone.

"Yes dear. But we need to get her to the hospital." She said reaching for Henry's hand.

"No." Emma stammered out, "No, no, hospital." She began to wiggle from the woman. Trying to roll herself over to push herself up to her feet. "I can't."

"Emma…" Regina blushed as the woman's name left her lips, "you have to go to the hospital. Who know's if there are any injuries or bruises that need to be tended to. You're covered in dried up blood so how can we be sure that you didn't lose too much?" Regina moved to help her up to her knees.

Shaking her head Emma glanced away looking to the ground. Her chest felt heavy, panting as her hands curled into fists upon her knees. "I'm alright… I just… need to clean up and eat something…" She swallowed back as she lifted her eyes heavily to gaze upon the woman.

Sighing Regina stood upright. Her free hand moved to her right temple as she rubbed it in a circular motion. "Fine then. But if something is wrong you need to tell me and I will get you to the hospital." She looked to Henry and gave him a small smile. "I need to get my son to school. You can clean up here and use the phone to call whomever you need too. I'll make you something when I get back, alright?"

Slouching forward Emma looked up to her, eyes fixated and narrowed due to the sun glare. "Okay. Thank you." She said pulling herself up to her feet. A heavy breath escaped her as she couldn't help but allow her eyes to look the woman over.

"My name's Regina, by the way. In case you need anything, or whoever you call needs to know." Regina stated as she took Henry's hand in her own turning around. "Come along now, Emma. You need to get cleaned up. Try not to touch anything while you're like that, please. I do have a strict cleanliness to uphold." Regina chuckled glancing over her shoulder.

Nodding her head subtly Emma followed behind Regina. Returning the faint smile she looked back over her own shoulder. Eyes narrowing as her lips tensed along with her jaw. A low growl escaping her as she felt watched from the woods behind them.

A shiver ran up Emma's spine as she heard a howl come from behind her. The birds in the trees fluttering upwards into the red hued sky. Hunching forward she picked up her pace behind Regina and her son. Her hand gripped around her forearm as a look of caution glinted in her eyes. Her smile widened to one side of her mouth, chuckling quietly to herself.

Stepping into the house Regina turned around, her brown bob hairstyle bounced with her as she tilted it. "Welcome to our home, if you go down this hallway," she pointed to her left, "you'll find the bathroom to your right. Please go ahead and wash up. I'll be back in about thirty minutes or so."

"Thank you," Emma replied as she walked past Regina and her son. Her eyes gazed at the woman briefly before she quickly had looked away towards the direction she sought.

Henry watched Emma walking away waiting until she was down the hall before he turned to his mother. "Is it a good idea to leave her alone in the house, mom?" He said with his voice lowered.

Chuckling Regina patted his back as she pulled him with her towards the door, "Probably not, but I have cameras and eyes everywhere. You know that Henry." She stated a matter of factly as they both headed out the door together, "Now then, we have to get you to school or else you are going to be late."

"Can we walk?" He asked almost pleading with his big hazel eyes. "You know I enjoy spending time with you," Henry added.

Laughing at him she bopped his nose as she spun him around in the direction of the sidewalk, "You make a very convincing argument. But might I add we also have a strange woman in our house I have to get back to?" Regina arched a brow, pursing her lips together.

Rolling his eyes Henry huffed, "That you allowed to stay there while we weren't there. What happened to you have eyes everywhere?"

Placing a finger to her cheek Regina nodded her head, "Fair enough, best we hurry now or we will be late."

"Great! Let's go then!" Henry sang happily, pulling the straps on his backpack as he walked side by side with his mom to school.

Hearing them leaving the house Emma peered around the corner to make sure they had actually left. Taking a deep breath she slowly exhaled before finding her way to the bathroom. After a few moments, she found the right room. Shutting the door behind her Emma made sure to lock it in case Regina had come back earlier than anticipated.

Stripping her shredded clothes from her as they fell to the floor Emma ran the water. Almost to a scalding temperature. Stopping it she dipped her toes into the water first. Gritting her teeth at the pain Emma finally allowed herself to slip fully into the tub. A rush of burning pain first rose through her until she had adjusted to it.

Resting her head against the back of the tub she lifted her hand above the water. Seeing the dried up blood and mud running down, dripping into the once clear water. "Heh…" she shook her head before dipping her hand back into the water. Scooping it up and splashing it over her face a few times.

Her mind drifted from her as she cleaned herself up. Fear running through her as she tried to recollect her memories of what had happened. But it all felt so hazy, pieces of it returned but the full picture had not.

"What the hell happened?" She questioned allowed to herself.

Eyes searching the grainy water Emma felt her chest beginning to swell up. Her eyes blurring as water built up in the corners. "Damn it…." she cried to herself. Reaching forward towards the drain to unplug it. Allowing the tub to drain so that she could refill it again.

As the water ran down the drain Emma could see her skin much more clearly. The scars from scratches, teeth marks in her upper right shoulder. Flinching at the sight she shook her head as she grabbed a washcloth. Running new water over she began rubbing the cloth over the marks frantically.

Panic setting in as she tried not to weep at the sight. The scratches that ran over her arm and stomach, across her hip and up her back. Emma shook her head, "No, no, no." She cried rubbing the cloth harder and harder over the skin. Her feet pressing against the sides of the tub as she wiggled about in fear.

Sniffling she threw her head back staring up at the ceiling. Emerald eyes wide open, mouth gaped as she panted heavily. "Please, no, make it go away…" she begged looking back at the bite mark noticing the small hairs growing between the scaring.

"This can't be happening…" Emma let out a loud groan trying to scrub the hairs away. Eyes shifting around, "If only I could remember… what happened…"

A knock came from the other side of the door, "Emma? Are you in there?" Regina's voice echoed through the door, into the room.

Glancing up, eyes shooting over towards the door Emma sank into the tub as the water poured over. "Y-yes." she stammered out.

"Is everything alright in there, dear?" Regina's voice slowly became aware of Emma's tone. Brows furrowed in concern.

"I- don't know…" Emma panicked. Dropping the cloth into the tub as she ran her fingers through her hair. Eyes wide as her heart raced, "I can't remember anything."

Regina took a step back looking around before she reached for the handle. Jiggling it only to realize it's locked. "Emma, I need you to unlock the door."

"I can't…" her voice broke. Curling her knees up to her chest resting her chin a top of them. "I-"

"Emma, please, I can't help you if you don't unlock the door." Regina tried to reason with the blonde on the other side. She sounded so broken and shaken causing Regina to feel helpless. "Let me help you."

Emma's eyes snapped up towards the door, her mouth gaped, lips trembling. Biting down on her bottom lip Emma pushed herself up to climb out of the tub. Her hand shook as she reached for the handle and unlocked it. Emma took a few steps back, slipping on the wet floors causing her to slide back.

Regina heard the click of the lock and rushed to open the door. Her eyes fell upon the blonde causing her to pause in her tracks. "Emma." The name left her lips in a mix of gasp and awe at the sight before her.

Curling up into a ball Emma covered herself, her fingers resting over the bite mark, hiding her face behind her arm. Her jaw clenched tightly, fear in her eyes as they were puffy and red. "Regina-," she whispered under breath.

Unbeknownst to her Regina was uncertain of what she was seeing let alone the emotions that ran through her in that moment.

Emma's spine distorted as her spine appeared to be popping out of her skin. Heavy panting as she could feel her head throbbing. She could hear the crackling of her bones as they had popped out of place, muscles shifting from under the flesh. Tears building up in her eyes the moment she felt as if her skin was tearing apart as her spine continued to press out.


End file.
